Service Oriented Architecture Protocol, or “SOAP”, has become a very important technology in the world economy. Also known as web services, SOAP architecture provides a standardized method of data exchange. The prior art fails to optimally resolve certain fundamental problems in using SOAP, such as (1.) reporting massive amounts of data within distributed or federated database systems; and (2.) integrating reported data with other applications. The transition to web services of portions of an enterprise's information technology systems makes it all the more important to be able to provide information to a relational database. Various integration processes are not only easier to implement with relational technology, they may not be possible without having all the data in one place in a relational database. Finally, reporting of massive amounts of data, especially if it is necessary to link it in the reporting system to other relational data sources, requires the speed and data merging abilities of a relational database.
The related art includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,130 that discloses a report then query capability for a multidimensional database model; U.S. Pat. No. 7,139,766 that describes a universal drill-down system for coordinated presentation of items in different databases; U.S. Pat. No. 7,254,590 that teaches set-oriented real-time data processing based on transaction boundaries; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,850,947 that presents a method and apparatus with data partitioning and parallel processing for transporting data for data warehousing applications.
The related art also includes U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070174296 that discloses a method and system for distributing a database and computer program within a network; U.S. Patent Application Publican No. 20070143747 that presents a customer relationship management system and method having code reuse; U.S. Patent Application Publican No. 20070130137 that teaches methods and systems for optimizing text searches over structured data in a multi-tenant environment; U.S. Patent Application Publican No. 20070106674 that discloses field sales process facilitation systems and methods; U.S. Patent Application Publican No. 20070027746 that presents a method and system for online sales information exchange; U.S. Patent Application Publican No. 20060161550 that describes a system and method for distributing customer relationship management information; U.S. Patent Application Publican No. 20060116896 that teaches a ser-maintained contact information data system; U.S. Patent Application Publican No. 20060101474 that discloses a system, method and apparatus for an extensible distributed enterprise integration platform; U.S. Patent Application Publican No. 20050283478 that presents SOAP-based Web services in a multi-tenant database system; U.S. Patent Application Publican No. 20050223022 that describes custom entities and fields in a multi-tenant database system; U.S. Patent Application Publican No. 20050154742 that teaches a business software application generation system and method; U.S. Patent Application Publican No. 20050065925 that discloses a query optimization in a multi-tenant database system; and U.S. Patent Application Publican No. 20040002893 that describes a system and method for customer relationship management.
Each and every prior art document mentioned in this disclosure, to include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,222,130; 7,139,766; 7,254,590; and 6,850,947, and U.S. Patent Application Publican Nos.'s 20070174296; 20070143747; 20070130137; 20070106674; 20070027746; 20060161550; 20060116896; 20060101474; 20050283478; 20050223022; 20050154742; 20050065925; and 20040002893, are incorporated by reference with this application in their entirety and for all purposes.